Death And It's After Chill
by Boejangles
Summary: [Death fic][AU][War fic][oneshot] Kakashi is sent to the war after going to army for college. He is thrown into battle that he isnt ready for. What will happen?


A/N: Story through Kakashi's perspective. This started as a school assignment that once I finished decided to turn into a fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

**Death and its After Chill**

**By Boejangles**

I didn't know how I am supposed to be ready for this; four months of training camp then get sent to the dessert. God how I hate the sand. I just wanted to go to college; now, I am in the middle of a war in a blistering wonderland. "Join the army it'll be good for ya," thanks dad. The sirens are going; last time it was a drill. I really don't want to get out of bed. I just got to lie down. My bunkmates cursing, he is probably just as tired as me. I forced myself to roll out of bed and grab my gear.

Once I get out to Central I am surrounded by complete and utter chaos. That's when I notice the gunshots in the distance, perhaps four miles. I can hear the shouts of orders. I can't comprehend the fact they want us to run towards the bullets.

My lungs are aching; I've lost rack of how long I have been running. Adrenaline does wonders to the body. We are getting closer; the people around me have started shooting. I pull the trigger and nothing happens. God! I am so scared I didn't even remove the safety. With a click I can now fire. This Dessert Eagle gives a nasty kick; my shoulders bruised and I haven't hit a damn thing!

Run, hide, shoot, run, hide, shoot; I've never been good at multitasking, just one thing at a time. Run, hide, shoot, repeat. I can finally see the enemy. It hit! My first hit, the guy fell to the ground. I think I just killed him.

I fall over at don't know why. Bile was rising up my throat and my mind was able to catch up with my body. I killed a man. Shot him. Dead. Oh God! I killed another human being! I don't think I'll get into heaven now. I'm a murderer. I'm not sure when my stomach emptied and I started dry heaving with the disgusting acidic taste still lingering in my mouth.

I was barely aware of someone yanking me to my feet. His lips were moving but everything was on mute, guess that happens when you fire a high-pressured weapon only a foot from your head. I know the guy that's dragging me, or at least I know his face, his name forgotten. I think he sleep in the bunk next to mine. I just let him drag me its all so surreal. Nothing in training camp prepared me for this. Blood, everywhere blood. A body part here, there, some still dieing. I wanted to run away. I wanted to be home. I wanted my mom.

The man that had been dragging me forced me down behind a makeshift dirt barrier. He was perched above the mound shooting; my gun was sitting useless in my shaking hands. "Snap out of it!" I finally hear his voice above the ringing in my ears. My body won't listen to me, it won't move. I wanted to get up and help the man, but firing the gun again terrified me. The man slid down beside me reloading his gun. He looked at me as if understanding I wasn't going to help, understanding that I couldn't.

"After this we are going to have to run again." I barely gave a nod; it's all I could do. He perched up shooting again. He fell back and I wondered if it was time to run, but he didn't say anything. I listened closer and heard coughing. God this doesn't sound good. My hands are trembling as I reach out and turn him over.

Fuck…I think I just threw up again. The man's right cheek was missing, in it's place a bloody mess. "Don't die," it came out as a quiet whimper. I force myself to become louder, "Don't die!"

He was still gasping and wheezing which meant he was alive. I searched his neck for tags. Name, I wanted to find his name. "Private Uchiha you can not die. Think of someone back home. You got someone back home waiting for you?" He looks at me his eyes watering and glassy. "You got a girl back home Obito?" Perhaps using his first name will keep him with me. He was wheezing less that was good right? He stopped wheezing and he was still looking at me.

I reach over and shake him, he wasn't responding. "Hey. Hey stay with me!" I didn't want to believe he was dead. I didn't want to believe I was alone. "Come back! Don't leave me here! You can't die!" I knew he was dead, but admitting that out loud would cause the reality to sink in; I wasn't ready for that yet.

I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to move. However, I didn't want to get shot. What was the chance of lightening striking the same place twice? On a battlefield, pretty damn good. I reached up and closed the man's eyelids. I am pretty sure if he hadn't dragged me away when he did I'd be dead.

How do you just leave the body of someone that saved your life to rot? However if I died here mourning like a kid he'd call me a fool. I pulled off his pack and helmet before pulling off his vest. Maybe I could carry him. Then I'd be slow and wouldn't be able to carry a gun, brilliant. Logic fighting morals and the timers ticking; I'm not going to win this. When has logic gotten me anywhere, it landed me here. I heave Obito over my shoulder and take a deep breath. I can do this. I owe it to him. I jump up and run, my gun bouncing off my neck by its strap. I can't think; all my power is pumping my legs to move faster and trying not to let the smell of death knock me out. I see it, the dug out, just a few more feet. We made it Obito; we made it.


End file.
